1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems of providing customer premises equipment (CPE) code to one or more pieces of CPE.
2. Background Art
Known cable systems employ a headend unit for delivering signals to one or more pieces of customer premises equipment (CPE) of cable service subscriber. The one or more pieces of CPE convert the signals for use by the subscriber, such as to view cable television signals and to provide other services.
The pieces of CPE typically either include one or both of a settop box (STB) unit, which provides the viewing of the cable television signals, and/or a cable modem, which provides the means for connection with the network. Each piece of CPE typically requires CPE code, generally computer, software, or other programmable logic, for configuring, programming, directing, controlling, and manipulating other operations of the CPE.
Because such cable systems may be required to support millions of pieces of CPE, there is a need to provide the CPE code to the pieces of CPE in an efficient manner.